Total Drama: The McLean Mutiny
by curtjr127
Summary: This is my first Total Drama fanfiction and my first fanfiction overall. Here's the summary: Chris McLean's family members have been captured by a person that once knew him. Fearing for the safety of his relatives, he has no choice but to recruit some of the strongest, smartest, and most skilled cast members from "Total Drama".
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction. Here's the summary:

Chris McLean's various family members have been captured by a villain that seems to know a thing or two about him. Fearing for the safety of his relatives, he recruits some of the smartest, strongest, and most highly-skilled cast members from "Total Drama". Can he put his ego aside to save the ones he cares about?

* * *

In a prison (the same one we saw from the first episode of the "All Stars" season), we see prisoners (also from that episode) doing activities inside their cells to extinguish their boredom;

The killer with the hook for a hand twists his hook left to right to loosen it. He pulls it off and hangs it on a hanger in a wall behind him. The killer opens a suitcase to reveal different attachments for his missing hand: a nail filer, an ax, a 20 cm (7.8 inch) steak knife, a crowbar, a backscratcher, a toothbrush, and others. With a "Hmmm..." and a lowered unibrow, he picks up . . . the backscratcher attachment. He says "Perfect." with a sinister smirk, as if it was what he needed. He attaches it, lifts his arm over his back and uses the backscratcher attachment to... well, you know... scratch his back, all while shying contently and saying "Oh yeah" in a similar tone.

In the next cell, the other prisoner that did the kissy face is reading a dark red book, with him reading, "'..., but he never came back. He said he would, but he didn't. I hung my head low in disappointment and put my hand to my chest in heartbreak as I walked back to my beach house. Every time I see the sunset, I think of him, I think _about_ him, knowing that he will come back. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.'" He closed the book and laid it flatly on his lap, all while rubbing a tear coming down his eye. The kissy faced con says "Oh Man. The author sure knows how to pull at a person's heartstrings," He grabs a tissue from a square tissue box near the side of his foot. "Including mine!" sobbing hysterically. He blows his nose on the tissue, crumples it into a ball, and backhands it into the trashcan, while he continues crying.

In another cell, we see another prisoner with a very familiar face in an orange prison jumpsuit; it's... Duncan! Apparently, he is still doing time for blowing up Chris' mansion during the middle of the "All Stars" season and by the look on his face, (the black eye, bags under both of them, a swollen cheek from getting punched) he's not adjusting to being in prison one bit. "'sigh' I can't believe I'm in jail." said the green mohawked troublemaker with a bored expression sitting on his knees, carving tally marks on the wall with a spare pocket-knife, signifying how long he has been here. "I mean, all I wanted was to prove that I was still the bad boy everyone knew and loved... or didn't like. But then again, it's not as different as juvie; it's just a tougher, more violent,... big-boy version of it. Once you get used to the unexpected brawls, learning which of the prisoner's buttons not to push, and the baton whacks from the guards as punishment for "bad" behavior, this is actually a really neat place." He has relaxed eyes and smile after saying that, but it shifts to show his hiding frustration; He starts to frown, his unibrow bends into a "v" shaped, obtuse angle, and face palms himself while saying, "Oh, who am I kidding?!"

Just then, an alarm goes off. Everyone stops what their doing. A guard hollers "NEW PRISONER COMING IN!" and at the same time, the convicts walk to the front of their cells grab onto the bars and peered from in-between them, putting their focus on the steel door. The door opens and there a very muscular, Caucasian man, approx. 2.4 m (8 feet) tall standing. He was very top heavy; had an overdeveloped torso with broad shoulders, with muscles bulging everywhere on his chest, arms, shoulders, neck, and back. In proportion, his hands were so big, they could encase a dinner plate when spread out. He wore nothing but large, brown pants. His wrists were too wide for shackles, so he had chains with a lock wrapped around them, as well as his ankles. The guards were shocked to see a man this large, much more so than the prisoners. In fact, he was so tall, he had to bend down and crouch so that he wouldn't hit his head on the door and ceiling when he walked in. When he did, he showed his small, bald head; too small in proportion with the rest of his body (est. 1/10-10.5 head-to-body ratio). The guards lead him through the prison cells and as they did, the giant looked at the prisoners and they each felt uncomfortably timid. As he walked in front of Duncan's cell, he stopped, turned around to face the cell, and greeted Duncan, with a smile, in the most chilling voice imaginable:

"Hello, Duncan."

The man's voice sounded like a bear growling/roaring with an empty, metal can covering its muzzle; it was deep, hollow, and very frightening. The former juvenile delinquent suddenly became frightened and gulped nervously. One of the guards patted on the big guy's back and gestured him to keep moving. They walked past two more rows of cells before finally stopping at an empty one with a bunk bed, a stainless steel sink and toilet, and a steel bar window.

"Welcome to your new home..." said the guard "...for the next six years."

"This does look comfy than what I slept on back home" said the unnamed giant, observing his surroundings.

"Well, that's great. You'll get used to it after your first six months here."

"It's just too bad you don't have any toilet paper... or flowery curtains."

"What did you expect? This is a prison, not a hotel." The guard starts to raise his voice, to show that he's not joking around. "And you are not a guest, you're a prisoner, got it?"

"I got it." said the large man, sincerely. "But does that mean you'll still tuck me in at night?" mockingly, with a smile.

The rest of the prisoners start to laugh. The guard, getting more annoyed, shouts "QUIET!" to them and they do just that. He then turns to the wisecracking giant and pulls out his baton.

"Listen up, big boy, you've been in here no more than five minutes and you managed to tick me off. Now you're gotta wise up, or else I'm going to extend your stay to _sixteen_ years! Is that what you want? Huh?"

The big man turns to face the guard and replies politely," Fine with me. Maybe we can play baseball together. Of course, you'll need a baseball bat instead of that tiny, little toothpick."

The guard has had enough of this enormous guy's insults and remarks.

"All right, that's it!" he said, looking and sounding incredibly miffed. "You and your smart mouth get inside... THAT... CELL!"

"Can I at least call my mom first?"

"NO! YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN THAT CELL... RIGHT... NOW!"

As he said that, the guard strikes his baton on the colossus' chest and, much to his, the prisoners, and the other guards surprise, it breaks in half with the broken part falling to the prison floor. The guard's face shifts from anger to fear and he looks up, face-to-face, at the giant, who glares at him. The security guard starts to whimper like a puppy, frozen in fear, dropping his broken baton and the humongous man adds a smile to his menacing gaze. In the blink of an eye, the giant knocks the guard (hard) into the cell behind him. He hits his back on the cell bars and lands flat on his stomach, laying with his feet facing the door. The prisoners and the rest of the guards begin to feel intimidated after seeing that display of power. The big bruiser starts to chuckle (softly, but menacingly) and closed his eyes, satisfied with showing his strength and no pity for the guard he injured.

"Now..." he turns to the direction of the rest of security, opening his eyes "...who's next?"

The other guards run up to him, batons in hand raised in the air, with the prisoners watching. The bald behemoth snaps his chain shackles with little effort and with a swing from his arm, knocks five of the other guards down on the ground. The last one, a younger man (mid 20s) with light brown hair, runs away and takes out his walkie-talkie to call for 911.

"Hello? This is Officer Landers, guard of the Manitoba Penitentiary. A prisoner - male, Caucasian, bald, eight feet tall - just took out..." There is static coming from his walkie-talkie, meaning someone from the receiving end heard him. "Yes I said eight feet! He took out six of my guys! You must come here as soon as poss..."

Landers is then wrapped by a chain and pulled back with enough force get airborne. The big guy hits him in midair and the guard lands right next to Duncan's cell. Duncan gets a mischievous smile on his face. He takes the keys from the fallen guard's pocket and unlocks his cell door. When he runs out, he raises his arms up high and says "FFRREEEEDOOOOMMM! (Laughs) Yes! Free at last! Now to find and change back in my clothes and get out of this..."

He stops and hears creaking metal and breaking concrete. The hoodlum turns around and sees, in shock, that the giant man ripped the cell doors of the rest of the two inmates with his bare hands. The criminals cheer and run out and give each other a high five. Duncan is very impressed with the bald-headed brute's immense strength.

"Dude, you took out those guards like you were swatting flies." said Duncan.

"Why, thank you." replied the colossus. "It was all part of my plan."

"Wait a minute. What? You mean you got yourself arrested on purpose to take down the guards _and _do a prison break? That was your plan?"

"Most of it."

"Well, so far, it must be a good one."

"I'll say." responded the "kissy face" convict. "Now we can all go back to what we did before. I can't wait to steal some candles... "The others looked at him confused."...that I can use to burn a house down to the ground!"

"Actually..." the big man said." I have a much better idea. How would you all like to work for me?"

The "kissy face" convict scoffed at that idea. "No way. Why would we, or _should _we, work for you?"

Without warning, the bigger man grabbed the smaller con by the neck and lifts him to his eye level. The rest of the escapees see this and gasp in horror.

"Okay. Okay! I see what you mean." said the prisoner, strained, being choked. "I'll at least consider this as a form of community service."

The choked prisoner is then dropped to the concrete floor and coughs to get air back into his lungs.

"If there are any objections..." said the deep-voiced giant. The other prisoners, not wanting to make him angry, shake their heads and comply "No", albeit nervously. "Good. We have work to do." And he walks, slightly slouched because of his upper body's heavy bulk with the chain being carried over his left shoulder, to the exit.

Duncan stops him to answer a question. "Can you at least tell us what your name is?"

The tall giant stops and turns around towards Duncan, to respond to his question in a sincere tone.

"My name... is Cormack."


	2. Chapter 2

At Duncan's house, the news of the prison breakout is airing on TV. His parents are in the living room. Duncan's dad, Ronald, is watching the broadcast while Duncan's mom, Sandra, is pacing back and forth talking on the phone with the warden of that prison.

"Yes. Yes, I know that we have to find them, but we'll need a different approach to capture the hairless Bigfoot!" "I know his wrists are too big for the cuffs." "And that he's…" "Wait a minute. Wait a min… Slow down! Slow down." "What?" "Oh my gosh." "All right. Ronald and I will mobilize as soon as possible. Give us any updates on the escapees. We'll do what we can on our end. Goodbye."

Sandra hangs up the phone and turns to look at her husband, disapprovingly, who is sitting on the couch watching the news. She asks sarcastically "And what are you doing to help?"

Her husband responded "The prison break is already on the news - on _every_ news channel. They're getting ready to show the mug shots." Sandra and Ronald both sit on the couch in front of the TV. The newswoman, brown hair in a bun, relaxed, green eyes, and wearing a dark, blue blouse, announces the fugitives. "_We have just received mug shots of the escapees from Manitoba penitentiary. Here are their names as follows:" _The mug shots of the prisoners appears on the screen._ "Frido Kemper _(the killer with the hook)_, Mickey Salaveri_ (the prisoner who did the kissy face)_, Duncan…" _

"DUNCAN?!" Ronald exclaims in surprise. He looks at his wife, confused that she doesn't have the same reaction. But it turns to anger when he realizes she knew. Sandra turns to face her husband and sternly says "Keep watching the news, honey." And they both do.

"…_Caucasian man who goes by the name of Cormack. Nothing is known about this man yet except that he is very dangerous and he is accompanied by the prisoners that he released from custody. Multiple police officers and Mounties have tried to apprehend him, and as a result, have ended up with many severe injuries and were rushed to the hospital. We are issuing Cormack at a threat level of 6. If you see him in your city or neighborhood, go to the nearest building and stay inside. Reporting live, this is Janice Wikkerman._

Sandra turns off the TV using the remote after the news woman signs off.

"Why is Duncan with that man?" said the mother. She starts to get worried. "I can't believe my baby is running around with that… monster."

Ronald, unreceptive, opens a closet door to find his police uniform on a hanger next to his wife's. He carries it upstairs to his and his wife's bedroom and places it on the bed and then opens the drawer of the dresser to get his gun. Before he could even grab it, his wife, who was silently standing at the doorway with arms crossed, shouts "Donald! Are you even listening to me at all?" He turns to his wife and they argue.

"Sorry honey, I'm getting dressed – just like you should be doing." says Donald.

"Donald," says Sandra. "I know that we have jobs to do, but I just couldn't believe…"

"Couldn't believe what? That our child would be a criminal? Oh wait, he is… or better yet he _WAS_… even before he was old enough to go to juvenile hall!"

"We didn't know he was going to turn out this way! _I_ certainly didn't!"

"Well, you were wrong; we were _both _wrong! And now he's joined some kind of traveling prisoner posse!"

"I know Donald; I saw the news!"

"I would've thought joining Total Drama was a chance for him to be around good people, but it was just another excuse to avoid going to juvie."

"At least he didn't go back for three seasons of that show… _and_ he made friends with some of the contestants. He even gave one of them, D.J., a pet rabbit – among other good deeds."

"Yes, he did show _some_ sympathy to the others, but…"

"But… I think you're being too pessimistic, Ronald."

"Only because of Duncan's thoughtless and reckless antics. We almost got fired from our jobs when the chief knew he was our son!"

"Well, he does have your looks."

"That's not the point! What _is_ is that our son is now a full-blown criminal. He's caused too much trouble in this family… and for himself. I don't know why you can't see that!"

"Well do you know what I see? A hard-hearted man who had never even shown one ounce of affection to his son ever since…"

"Ever since he was five years old; he took my keys, drove my car into a gas station food store, and stuffed all the candy he could find into his shirt, pants, and shoes. I know - and he got worse year after year! I'm getting tired of sending his butt behind bars and he's getting too old for being irresponsible! He's not a little kid anymore! I mean, why should I care about what happens to him?!"

"Because he's your son!"

"I know!"

"If you do know, then you should start caring for him!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DOES!"

The couple then held serious glares. Donald is the one who gives in and puts on his uniform. Sandra then goes back downstairs in a huff to get _her_ uniform. As she goes downstairs, she gives a sigh of worry and says "Oh, Duncan. Why would you do this?" Tears start to well up in her eyes and she sobs softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so, so sorry that I didn't send a new chapter as soon as I could. I've been busy with my job, not to mention getting writer's block.

* * *

At a beach, somewhere in Newfoundland, Canada, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet are in a jeep driving (well, Chef is the one driving; Chris is sitting in the backputting his hand on the back of his head, wearing his shirt, shorts, sandals and sunglasses, and sipping on a glass of lemonade with ice) on the sand towards a two-story beach house with cranberry red-brown shudders and roof built on a grassy hill. 200 yards behind it was a lighthouse near a ledge that was three times as tall as it was wide. Chris talks to Chef about getting a break from hosting "Total Drama" and his various family members as they drive to the house for a family reunion.

"I'm actually glad I get a break from the show. I wonder if the interns will miss me when I'm gone." Said the host.

Chef responds, "I doubt they'll even know."

In an island somewhere, the various interns that worked for Chris are having a party with calypso music playing: grilling burgers on the barbecue, playing volleyball, doing a conga line and limbo dancing, and shooting darts at a picture of Chris McLean's face. One of the interns throws a dart and it hits Chris' nose (of the picture, not the real thing) and they all cheer as he stands triumphantly. Chris' lawyers surf in their business suits, with their pants replaced with swimming trunks. The female intern calls everyone to the table, holding a large cake with Chris's face in the middle.

"Hey everyone." The female intern calls out. "Who wants cake?"

Everyone else gathers to the table and has a seat. The female intern places the cake in the middle. One intern stands up to give a lecture to everyone sitting around.

"Before we all have a bite, I have something I want to say. We have had a horrible past few months, but we can put that behind us so that we can enjoy a wonderful summer."

The rest all nod in agreement.

"We must remember why we're really here: to know Chris McLean as the biggest, most dishonest, egotistic, self-obsessed, dispassionate, and most arrogant jerk to ever show his face on Canadian television. Let us hope – and dream – that he sank with wawanakwa and never came back up for air."

Everyone shouts a "Hear hear!" while lifting their glasses.

Back at the beach…

"I should feel bad for them, but I'm sure they'll be fine without me."

"I'm sure they're having fun."

"Without me? Puh-lease! I'm the one that invented the word 'party animal'. Plus, I got killer dance moves!"

"If your moves are killer, then people should stay away from you… for their own sake."

Chris lowers his shades and gives Chef a mean look, thinking he insulted his dance moves. Then decides to change the subject.

"Anyhoo… I'll be spending a little time with my fam this summer."

"A _little_ time? When was the last time you saw any of your family members? I know you saw cousin Jerd, but what about your other relatives like aunts, uncles, grandparents… your mother?"

"Don't worry about it, Chef. They know I'm a busy man. This is my family reunion, not yours."

There is a crowd of the McLean family mingling in the backyard of the beach house. Most of the male members share some physical features to Chris, like his facial features, hair, and stubble in many different varieties. One of them is a man named Hudson in his early 30s with short, dark brunet hair, medium height and build, with a similar face to Chris (excluding the stubble, chin and beady eyes). He is wearing a brown and yellow vest under a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and a pair of black loafers.

He groans impatiently. "What is taking him so long?" he says while looking at his wristwatch.

Just then, Chris announces himself as he exits through the screen door to the backyard, with eyes closed, a big smile, and arms held high and proud.

"Hello McLean family!"

Everyone turns around and starts to glare at Chris. The host opens his eyes to see his relative's irked faces. He drops his arms back down to his side and his smile drops to a frown.

Hudson crosses his arms in anger and says sarcastically, "Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up… for the first time in five years!"

Chris defends that remark by replying, "Hey, at least I came this year, didn't I?"

They still stare at him.

"Still. You could've called us to tell us you weren't coming… or that you would."

"I was busy with the show, Hudson"

Jerd suddenly appears from behind Chris to intervene.

"Yeah. And c'mon; we should be glad Chris came at all."

Both Chris and Hudson turn to Jerd and shout: "Not now, Jerd!" Jerd sulks and walks away to the group of the other McLeans (poor guy). They both go back to arguing with their faces a foot apart from each other.

"You haven't had even one phone call with any of us, not even with your mom, to tell us that you weren't going to attend."

"C'mon! What's the big deal?! You all watch my show. I have to maintain the schedule and my popularity on stated show."

HUDSON: "And when you weren't doing the show, did you even _think_ about visiting us? Or did you use that free time thinking up new challenges for the next season?"

Chef Hatchet enters and interrupts the quarrel.

"You could've at least called Mrs. McLean, a.k.a your mom, to say 'hi' or 'good night' or sing 'happy birthday' if you knew when it was."

"I call her…" Chris darts his eyes from side to side. "…occasionally. And besides, this isn't your fight Chef. Go back in the house and get some lemonade."

Chef says "Fine." and goes back inside the house. Chris and Hudson continue their fight.

"Why didn't you at least come for a short while to the reunion… for once during the past five years? Don't you love your family anymore, Christian?"

"Can you please not call me that, Hudson?"

"That wasn't the answer to my question, so I'll say it again in a different way. Do you love us, your family or not?"

Chris is at the very least taken aback from that query. He gets a little tongue-tied trying to get the answer out.

"Well… I… I, uh…"

"We're waiting…"

Just then, the lamp from the lighthouse crashes on the roof of the house, like a comet from space. Many of the McLeans are scared and/or shocked. Chris and Hudson turn around to the direction of the lighthouse and see a shape of an overly, muscled man walking on the way to the family reunion. Hudson wonders about the larger man in the distance. "Who the heck is that?" As he gets closer, they see many other people walk behind the giant.

Chef, who is inside the house upstairs, peers at the mob though a window using binoculars and soon recognizes them as the escaped inmates.

"Oh mama." He says in fear and disbelief as he moves his binoculars down. He squints when he thinks he sees someone familiar "Wait a minute…" Chef lifts the binoculars to his eyes and sees Duncan in the group, marching in a synchronized fashion with the others. "Duncan. I should have known."

Cormack walks with his followers wearing black pants, large, dark green hiker boots, and a chain wrapped across his right shoulder that goes to his left hip, like a presidential sash. He signals his criminal cohorts – and Duncan – to stampede towards the beach house. Chris, Hudson, and the other relatives run frighteningly back inside. One of them locks the door behind him and tells everyone to get to their cars, not before he gets choke held by one of the prisoners and is pulled back outside. The others run to the front door to get to their cars. When they run outside to get to their designated vehicles, gunshots were heard and the tires get blown flat. The convicts catch up to them by exiting the front door of the house. The McLeans freeze with fear because they have nowhere to go because the car tires have been shot flat. The felons take each member of the McLean family hostage and point's guns at either their necks or foreheads; each member, except for Chris. Chris stands with shock as his relatives are being held at gun point. Just then, two AW101 helicopters (I had to look them up. I needed time to figure out how all of the prisoners escaped with Chris's relatives) arrived and the inmates took each member of the Mclean family with them in the aircrafts and lifted off.

Chris was confounded by what just happened. Chef exited the front entrance holding Duncan up by the head.

"Put me down, Hatchet!" said Duncan angrily as he feels uneasy being manhandled.

Chef reprimands the mohawked adolescent, "Not until you tell us about this kidnapping, you little skunk."

"Bring him back inside, Chef." said Chris, sounding slightly stern. He then turns to the delinquent. "You'll tell us what we want to know, Duncan… whether you want to or not." Chris then cracks his knuckles, which made Duncan wide eyed with fear and gulp nervously, realizing that he pushed the host too far this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Back inside the beach house, Chris and Chef Hatchet are in the living room. They have Duncan tied up to a chair.

Chris slaps him and says, "Just when I though you couldn't cross the line any more than you already did: leaving during season 3, blowing up my mansion and Mt. Chrismore…" Chef laughs at the part of Mt. Chrismore's explosion. Chris turns to glare at him and he stops laughing immediately. The host turns back towards Duncan to finish his sentence. "Now you help capture my family members? You have officially gone to an incredible new low."

Chef responds, "Even for someone of my standards, that's just plain cold. Like 'leaving someone on a floating iceberg' cold."

"Now there's a thought."

"I ain't sayin' nothin' to you, McLean." Duncan backtalks. "If I did, it won't make sense to you no matter how I say it."

"Try me." replied Chris, taking a little faith, because he wants to hear as much info about the kidnapping coming from Duncan's mouth and not just uncooperative crap.

"Ughhh, fine! There was this guy who got himself arrested. As soon as he got in, he made a prison break. He let us out because he needed lackeys. He also said to us that he had a plan; to settle a score. He wanted to take away the thing – or _things_ – that the person he hated the most cherished the most."

Chris and Chef look at each other, not convinced by Duncan's anecdote. "You're right; that _didn't_ make sense." Chef punches Duncan in the gut, who bends down and groans from the pain. Chef lifts the green mohawked teen felon's head by his chin and says, "So we're gonna beat you up until you say something we can understand! You got that, boy?!"

Duncan, still not use to obeying authority, gives the intimidating Chef a sarcastic remark, while in pain, "Got… what? Internal bleeding?"

This enrages Chef even more and he hits Duncan in the face so hard, his nose and mouth bleeds.

"And external." Chef retorts.

"Look, dude, we don't have all day." Chris says to Duncan's bloody, beat-up face. "So I suggest you tell me where they took my family while you're still awake."

"He kept it secret – only from me. Because he watched me on TV. He needed me because he wanted someone who knew you; someone who hated you."

"There's always hate mail – not that I read any of them. I only care about the _good_ things people write about me."

"You also said 'he.'" Chef said in response to the anonymous clue that caught his ear. "Who the heck is 'he'?"

Duncan gets a little apprehensive about explaining Cormack. "'He?' Him!? This guy is dangerous! He's huge, strong, and doesn't care who gets in his way. He took down dozens of guards and hundreds of cops with his bare hands and a chain. He even lifted a patrol car with one hand and threw it across three blocks! THREE BLOCKS!"

Chef and Chris are slightly more convinced because they saw the giant earlier, commanding the escaped prisoners to capture Chris' relatives.

"If he was with them, then where is he now?"

"I don't know! How should I know where he is now? The big guy and his criminal cronies kept moving from one city to another: attacking cops, disturbing the peace, using bathrooms without paying."

"But your one of his cronies, are you?"

Duncan suddenly remembers his involvement with the group he was engaged in. "Oh."

Chris speaks in a commanding voice and grabs the chair back that Duncan was tied to close to him. Duncan actually got frightened when Chris made that move, meaning the host isn't fooling around anymore. "So tell me again; for the last time, where… is… my… family?!"

The delinquent darts his eyes back and forth and stutters, too scared to try and get even one word out.

"Tell me." Chris says. His tone gets even louder and more intimidating. "TELL ME!"

Suddenly the door opens and a woman speaks with a soft, but authoritative, inflection in her voice. "Maybe he should tell me."

Duncan immediately recognizes that person's voice and says in surprise, "Mom?"

Chris and Chef both say "Mom?!" in response, not knowing that Duncan was related to that woman.

Sandra comes in the house, in full police officer attire, hair in ponytail, with gun in hand. She walks into the living room where she sees her son tied up and bleeding. She gasps in shock and puts the gun back in its holster. Her motherly instincts begin to kick in as she forces the host and his assistant to move away (which they do) and rushes to untie her son and dab the blood from his nose and mouth.

Duncan is bewildered, and embarrassed, that his mother came for him, but at the same time, he knows the real reason and starts to let his guard down.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my job, honey. Now hold still while I untangle these ropes."

"How did you find me?"

A male voice said, "You leave a wake of disaster in your path. You weren't that hard to find."

Duncan's dad, Ronald, enters the room, reprimanding his son's time with Cormack's pack. He is also wearing a police uniform.

"Hey, dad." Duncan said, unemotionally, to his father.

"Oh sure; you're family's back together, while mine's just got taken away!" Chris speaks up, standing 2 feet right of Duncan, with Chef standing on the opposite side, interrupting the brief family moment.

Sandra chastises the host for that. "Do you always spoil moments like these, McLean? I can fine you and Hatchet for injuring my boy and if you're both guilty, I'll arrest and send you both to jail myself!"

"I'll deal with the penalty later." Chris doesn't give a damn about the threat that Sandra shot at him and puts his focus on the bigger picture. "What I need to know now is if either of you know what happened to my family."

"We're on the case, Chris. We have patrol copters tracking the kidnappers as we speak." Ronald says, giving Chris some comfort. Then, his walkie-talkie attached to his belt gets static. This means that someone is trying to communicate with Ronald on the other end. Ronald grabs his walkie-talkie, turns it on, and speaks into it. "_This is Officer Ronald of the C.P.D._ (Canadian Police Division)._ What is your status, Nell?"_

Nell, a pilot of one of the patrol copters Ronald was talking about and his squad partner, responds back, "_We got_ _a sight of two AW's moving at 50 km/h, flying over the Hudson Bay. They are about 36 km from Ontario."_

"_Be careful, Nell. In each of those two copters, there's a group of the escaped prisoners holding hostages at gunpoint."_

"_Thanks for that piece of info, partner. We'll give you any news on the escapees and the captives, eh? Right now, we will engage and pursue."_

"_You can pursue, but do not engage. Repeat: do not engage. There are people in those choppers – innocent civilians and guilty cons. We don't want the innocents to get hurt, okay?"_

"_You got it. We'll keep our distance. Wait. Someone's exiting one of the choppers – someone big and burly. He's climbing up to the top and crawling to the tail. And it looks like… Oh god! Oh my god! He just jumped from that copter to mine!"_

Ronald, Chris, and everyone in the room gets an alarming look. Ronald calls his friend again, starting to get worried, to know what is happening from where he is._ "Nell. Nell. Talk to me, buddy. What's going on?"_

"_I'm losing control! Can't keep this baby in the air! Ahh! AAAHHHH! He just broke off my rotors! I've never seen anything like it! I'm going down! I'M GOING DOWN! AAAAAAHHHHHH—" _

Ronald then hears static, then finally silence, on his two-way radio. Everyone then looks at him, as he tries to call his friend on the other line, sounding worried, if he would respond. "_Nell? Nell!"_ Then he starts to say in despair "Nell.", because if his partner didn't respond back, it meant Nell didn't survive the crash. Ronald closes his eyes, lowers his head, turns off his two-way radio, and places it back on his belt. Chef walks up to Duncan's dad and sympathetically places his hand on the policeman's shoulder and says "I'm sorry", sounding very comforting. Chris, in his ever narcissistic self, disturbs this moment of peace. "Look, I know we should be hanging our heads in grief, but we gotta…"

Chef interrupts him to reprimand, "Shut up, Chris! Show some respect, man. A man just died!"

"That man was my friend!" Ronald points out, as he yells right at Chris' face. "It's not just about your family, McLean, but everyone that monster has ever hurt. So you better start growing a heart, because if you don't, you might not see your long lost relatives again!"

Chris starts to take what Ronald said to heart (in a way), making him realize that if he wants his family back, he'll need to be a little bit more considerate with other people's feelings, especially people who are trying to help him.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Chris apologizes, and not only that, he means it. "Can you at least tell me the name of the guy who attacked your… you know who? Please?"

Duncan and Chef are both shocked when Chris said "please" and "I'm sorry" in a nice way because it wasn't something they expected a self-centered, inconsiderate jerk like him to say. But Chef was touched that Chris had at least a decent bit of humanity.

Ronald said the name of the man that killed Nell was Cormack. Chris started to wonder where he heard that name before, but decided to put it aside to focus on a rescue. Chef and Duncan remind him that Cormack and his band of jailbirds are an unstoppable force together and he can't rescue them alone. Thinking that, Chris realizes that he'll need some help to stop the group of criminals – and Cormack – and rescue his family members that were taken which meant he would do something that he never did before: swallow his pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris, Chef, Duncan (in cuffs), Sandra, and Ronald are outside the beach house. Sandra says that she'll take Duncan back home to get him washed up and get him some fresh clothes.

Duncan complains, "Aww, do I have to, mom?"

Sandra replies, in a firm manner, "Yes, honey. And you will. I don't know how long you have been in that jumpsuit, I just wished you would've washed it – along with yourself."

"And make sure you clean between your ears and toes." his father said.

Ronald puts his son in the backseat of the squad car. He then gets in the front to the driver's side, but Sandra clears her throat and gestures her husband to sit in the back, next to their criminal of a son, to which he reluctantly agrees. After Sandra gets in and turns the ignition on, Chris asks her to bring the delinquent back to him, because he needs him. Sandra vaguely agrees and drives off. Chef questions his friend's judgment, asking why he wants Duncan after he helped Cormack steal his family, with the other felons. Chris irritatingly tells Hatchet to never bring up that subject again, but the reason is because he needs Duncan's help to rescue his family. Chef at least thinks it's a decent one, since he is responsible for it. Chris then contemplates over the fact that since he's dealing with escaped prisoners, he will need more than just Duncan. Chef has Chris bring to mind that not even the police can stop them, at least with their big, bad, bald, buff bodyguard around. Chris then says, "I'm not talking about the police, Chef. I mean people who we know that are useful."

Chef is confused about the statement. He uncertainly asks, "'We know'? What do you mean 'we'?" Then he has a realization moment. "Oh, wait a minute. You're not seriously thinking about getting the contestants, are you?"

Chris turns to Chef and gives him a serious look. He then says, "Yes, Chef, I am very serious. And very desperate."

"All right, All right. But how are you gonna get them to help you? Some of them are gonna think you'd want them for another season. Plus, we can't forget about the ones who floated in balloons to the sun… unless they popped and landed in who-knows-where on the planet."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about them. For the ones that didn't float away and fry to their deaths, I'm going to have to try a different approach to get on their good sides."

"How are ya going to do _that_?"

"By doing something that I never did before. Call the camera crew, Chef."

Chef speed dials the camera man from "Total Drama" and calls him to bring himself and his crew to where he's calling from. The camera man on the other line asks why and Chef shouts because he says so and then hangs up.

In a gym, we see Eva doing punches on a punching bag with just her bare hands. She does multiple jabs and crosses and is shown with a few beads of sweat running down her forehead. After she wipes her forehead with the towel over her neck, she goes into an orthodox stance with a determined look in her eyes, and with a furious roar, she hits the bag so hard that she not only breaks the bag off its stand, but it goes through the wall and gets a hole where Eva punched it. The other bodybuilders and the fitness instructors get shaken and slightly annoyed at the hole in the wall Eva made. One of the instructors, a muscular man with a white tank top, grey sweatpants, sneakers, and a crew cut, face palms himself and says in annoyance, "Not again!"

The strong teen walks to one of the gym's vending machines to get a protein shake. While that's going on, the various TV displays show news footage of Cormack and the multitude of prisoners chasing various people in a house. The footage cuts to Janice Wikkerman, announcing, "_We have no further news_ _as to why_ _Cormack and his faction captured this group of inhabitants, but one thing is certain – these people that were taken seem to be related to each other; and not only that, they share a family history with three-time Gemmie winner and TV personality, Chris McLean." _

While Eva drank her shake, she spit in surprise when the newswoman said Chris's name and the hot-tempered teen amazon shouted at the top of her lungs, "WHAT?!"

Cut to a school. On its classroom TV, the same news program is being shown and Janice is repeating the same announcement. There are 9 students in the classroom and one of them is Gwen! In reality, she and the 8 other students are in weekend detention. When the Goth hears about a family being captured, she gets incredibly worried. But when the news woman announces the family is related to McLean, she gets a sigh of relief, then lays her head back and crosses her legs on the table, all while saying satisfyingly, "Couldn't've happened to a nicer man." Suddenly, she heard the principal's voice. He said to her in his gruff voice, "Get your feet of the table, young lady. Now!"

"_This_ _kidnapping just happened four hours ago. Two police copters tracked Cormack and his crew in AW101's heading towards Ontario. One of the pilots of the copters, Officer Nell Russell, pursued the escapees when he was attacked by Cormack in his chopper and they both sank to the bottom of the Hudson Bay. We're still not sure if Nell and/or Cormack survived the crash, but…" _Janice had to stopfor a short moment to hear something from her earpiece. "_Sorry for that everyone, but we have just received a video message from Chris McLean himself…"_

The various contestants from the reality show who are watching the same program from their homes shout in protest.

"Gosh!" said Harold.

"Aw man! What does he want now?" said DJ. DJ's mother comes and says, "He better say something good, or else."

"Oh dude!" said Geoff.

"That's it! I'm switching to the _Mammal Channel." _said Bridgette.

"I don't wanna be on his show anymore!" whined Lindsay with her dog on her lap. Her face becomes blank and she looks at her dog. She utters, "What does he look like again?"

"Oh come on!" said Owen.

"Oh-ho-ho. 'No' to the 'way', fool!" said Leshawna.

"Me hate Chris. Dakota SMASH CHRIS!" said Dakota… zoid.

"You'll pay after what you did to Sierra!" said Cody. "Even _she _didn't deserve that."

"I wonder what that ignorant jerk wants now." said Noah.

"…_pleading for assistance and forgiveness, due to the recent event. Just watch."_ The screen then switches to Chris standing behind a beach with his arms folded behind his back, with a worried look on his face, but speaking graciously.

"_Hello, my name is Chris McLean, but you already know who I am from my killer awesome— (sigh) I made this video only for the competitors that were on my show."_

"I knew it!" groans Noah.

"Seriously?" said Geoff.

"_I will make this message sweet. Basically what I'm about to say will seem very absurd, but… I'm gonna say it anyway. I want to apologize for all the challenges I made you all do, including the dangerous ones. I know I've been a jerk to you all. It takes me a long time to pick up on people's feelings. I'm not known for being the most sympathetic person of the planet. You could say that I'm 'pathetic' at being 'sympathetic'. I know none of you want to hear from me and I know you won't forgive me, but I need your help. Help in rescuing my family, help in stopping those criminals that took my family. Don't worry. I'm not going to need _all_ of you—"_

Lindsay wipes her forehead and says in a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"—_only the smartest and the strongest contestants…"_

Noah, DJ, Cody, Cameron, and Eva realizes Chris is talking about them. They all say with great disbelief and infuriation, "Oh crap!" DJ and Cameron both apologize to their mothers for cursing.

CAMERON: "Sorry, mom."

DJ: "Sorry, mama."

"…_the ones who can stop those crooks and release my family members from this hostage crisis safe and sound. As for the ones that floated in balloons, to their parents, I'm sorry for your loss. And for the cast that _didn't_ float away, please, PLEASE, help me get my family back." _

The screen switches back to Janice at her news desk who felt moved by Chris' message. _"Wow. How very touching."_ Once again, Janice stops in the middle of her broadcast to hear something from her earpiece.

The contestants (and interns as well as Chris' lawyers) who watched the video were touched, but some of them were unconvinced, believing Chris was faking it as a ploy to get sympathy.

"Wow. I so didn't see that coming." said Zoey. "I didn't hear that coming either. But it's nice to know that Chris cares about somebody other than himself."

"Whoa, dude. Man, that was deep." said Geoff.

"Awwww that was so sad." said Lindsay.

A tear runs down DJ's cheek. He wipes it off with his finger and smiles.

"Oh, please. You're not fooling anyone." said Noah.

The newswoman gets back to her viewers, with an update. _"This just in: we have just received reports that the prisoners are in Toronto. It's too soon to know if this will be their stop. Just a moment, I'm getting word that somehow Cormack survived the crash and he is making his way, I predict, to congregate with his followers. Unfortunately, that is all I know from the various reporters and interviewers. We have to pray that this monster will be stopped and the taken will hopefully be rescued from their oppressors. This is Janice Wikkerman, reporting live on CA News chat."_

Back at the beach, Chris and Chef Hatchet thank the cameraman and camera crew for helping him make the video. The cameraman says, "You're welcome" in an amiable manner, but turns to disdain when he tells him, "but you owe us a raise." As soon as they leave, Chef and Chris wonder if the message actually went through.

"What if they didn't and they won't?" asked Chef.

"You know what to do." answered Chris. He then unfolds a paper from one of his shirt pockets and shows it to his assistant. "Just make sure you get the people that are on this list."


	6. Chapter 6

We get to the city of Toronto. The two AWs land on a skyscraper. The escapees – minus Cormack – depart from the chopper to stretch their legs, get some fresh air, and check out the view. One of the prisoners, a skinny man with a crew cut, feels happier than the others about being in the town. He says excitedly, "I never thought I'd ever come back to my hometown." He then points to someplace in the distance. "Hey, that's where me and my sister played jacks!"

Frido rolls his eyes and uses his hook hand to turn the inmate's head to face his. "We're not here to do some sightseeing, and_ you're_ not here to take a trip down memory lane." He says, reminding him to stay fixated on the task that was given to them.

"He's right!" responded Mickey. "We need to take these prisoners someplace, but where?"

Another prisoner, with black hair and an eye patch over his right eye, says, "Hey, how about there?" He points to the CN Tower in the distance.

Mickey and Frido get malicious smiles on their faces as they look at the structure. They turn to look at each other and say with wicked satisfaction, "Perfect!"

At the CN Tower's main pod Look Out level, various tourists gaze at the Ontario capital from over 1100 feet of this marvelous structure. A man and his wife enter the elevator to go to another floor. As it opens, Frido, Mickey, and the two of the other jailbirds appear, holding guns. The couple becomes frightened. Soon, the other tourists look and get the same reaction, with the mothers clutching their children with their arms. Mickey shoots the first observation glass window he sees and says to the tourists, "Get out." All of them scream in a panic and rush to the rest of the five elevators. As soon as they all go in, the four cons let out grins of pride. Frido holds up a two-way radio transceiver up to his face and tells the rest of the jailbirds to bring the hostages up.

Hours later, every member of Chris McLean's family (at least who you think how many there are) is in the lookout level, gagged with tape and has their wrists and ankles bound with rope. The other convicts are here, too – with guns in hand and guarding the elevators. Mickey starts to chat up with Frido about the next step of the plan, since Cormack's not here.

"Well, we got 'em all tied up, didn't we? Huh? Get it?" laughed Mickey. He then tries to explain the joke to Frido. "Y'know – with the ropes. That we used. To tie 'em up." However, Frido was not in the mood for jokes. So Mickey plainly said, "Alright, alright. I'll stop." He refocuses on Cormack's plan. "So, we got the hostages, got to our destination, and picked one hell of a lookout tower, as well as a sweet hostage locale. What's our next plan?"

"We wait until tomorrow at four PM for Chris to give himself in." answered Frido. "If he doesn't, we'll shoot his family right at their hearts – one at a time – and make him watch the whole thing."

"Why can't we just kill them _now_?"

"Those are Cormack's orders."

"'His orders.' 'His orders!' Why are we listening to that guy!? We're free! We're not behind bars! So technically, we don't have – no, need – to listen to anyone, not even _him_."

"Aren't you forgetting that he almost separated your head from your body… _three days ago!?"_

"Yeah. So what?"

"So… he's the reason we're not behind bars! We owe that guy some respect!"

"Well, if you 'respect' him so much, why don't you tell him this; why did he want us to take captive a select group of people and no one else?"

Frido begins to contemplate that query. As he is mulling, one of the prisoners on guard of the elevators shouts to them, saying that someone is coming up. They both rush to the elevator that is reaching their floor – guns pointed right at it; getting ready to shoot the person on it as soon as it opens. The elevator soon reaches the lookout level; it opens its doors and as soon as it does, the prisoner/guards gasp and stutter in disbelief.

"What!?"

"No way!"

"This can't be!"

A familiar baritone spurts out in a calm and sincere manner, "Hello, boys."


End file.
